WootArchive-2009-09-15
Tuesday, September 15, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} * Prices quoted for ONE single item, not a pair. Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Naxos Audiobooks Classics on CD |subtitle = A Child's Garden of BLEGHHHHH |price = $15.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Naxos Audiobooks Classics on CD |description = Famous last words if I've ever heard them. I was sure bringing along a bunch of books would keep the kids settled on our last road trip. They love to read, I figured. What could go wrong? But there was one thing I wasn't counting on: the heartbreak of motion sickness. We lost half an hour cleaning up little Emma's accident. And my car still hasn't lost the odor. Lesson learned. Next time, we're bringing along a stack of Naxos Audiobooks Classics. You can choose the swashbuckling Epic Adventures, Treasures and Adventures & Storytelling Magic bundle, with the likes of King Arthur, Robin Hood, and Treasure Island. Or the sparkly, fairy-dusted Happy Endings, Tales of Friendship & Enchanted Worlds bundle, with Anne of Green Gables, Thumbelina, and Peter Pan, among others. Each bundle features full-length recordings of 12 time-honored kids' classics read by professional actors, or at least professional audiobook readers. I mean, they must've gotten paid, right? For all their drama and action, there's one adventure you won't find in any of these audiobooks. It involves a rest stop, a handful of paper towels, and all the suds you can squeeze out of the hand-soap dispensers in the bathroom. Believe me, that's one story you don't want to hear - or smell. Treasures and Adventures, Storytelling Magic, Storytelling Magic Epic Adventures Features: Treasures and Adventures Tales from the Arabian Nights Toby Stephens takes us back to the world of cunning, adventure, mishap and fun. Sheherezade, night after night, weaves her tales and Aladdin and his Magic Lamp, Sinbad the Sailor, Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves and other tales come alive. The unforgettable music of Rimsky Korsakov sets the scene perfectly. A delightful treat for young listeners. Running Time 2h 14m Read by Toby Stephens Rikki-Tikki-Tavi and Other Stories Five tales which range from the jungles of India to the frozen emptiness of the North... In all of them, Kipling's extrardinary powers of description and ability to identify with human aspiration and animal survival are vividly shown. Rikki-Tikki-Tavi must battle with Nag, the cobra, in his territory; Toomai has a unique glimpse of the elephant world; Kotick, the White Seal, searches for sanctuary, while Kotuko has to find food for his starving Eskimo village. Above all, Kipling's love of life in all its variety shines through. Running Time: 2h 33m Read by Madhav Sharma Treasure Island Treasure Island must be the most enthralling adventure book ever written for children. As we listen to the voice of Jim Hawkins telling his extraordinary tale, and later that of his companion Dr Livesey, we are plunged into a world of pirates, buried treasure, mutiny and deceit. We meet Billy Bones, Blind Pew, Black Dog and, of course, the charming buccaneer Long John Silver. The action and adventure never falter, and the spell of this enduring story is sustained until the very last word. Running Time: 2h 32m Read by Jasper Britton Kidnapped When the na�ve David Balfour sets out on his quest for a long-lost relative, a terrifying chain of events is set in motion. He is plunged into a world of infamy and violence from which there seems no escape, until, that is, he meets the enigmatic and valiant Highlander, Alan Breck. Running Time: 2h 38m Read by John Sessions Storytelling Magic The Pied Piper of Hamelin and other Favourite Poems Here are sixty of the finest and most entertaining poems for younger listeners. There are nonsense poems ('The Jumblies') classic animal poems ('The Snail') stories of adventure ('The Ballad of Sir Patrick Spens') and Robert Browning's classic tale of adults getting their come-uppance - The Pied Piper of Hamelin. Modern poetry also makes its contribution with wordplay ('Zoe's Ear-rings') and images of nature ('Weathers'). Though principally aimed at eight to thirteen-year-olds, this is a collection to delight listeners young and old alike. Running Time: 1h 59m Read by Anton Lesser, Anne Harvey, Katinka Wolf Pinocchio Pinocchio is a wooden puppet who comes to life and has the most astonishing adventures. A naughty, mischievous creature, he is full of good intentions but is greedy, and lets nothing stand in his way. His maker, poor Gepetto, loves him like a son, but Pinocchio just can't stay out of trouble. Featuring music by Prokofiev, Saint-sa�ns, Britten. Running Time: 2h 38m Read by Jan Fielden The Happy Prince Oscar Wilde's fairy stories are among the greatest and most poignant classics for children and adults alike. Humour, pathos and delightful little characters abound in the stories of 'The Happy Prince' and the Swallow who agrees to keep him company despite approaching winter; 'The Selfish Giant', who doesn't want children playing in his garden, and 'The Remarkable Rocket'. In addition, there are those not so familiar - 'The Star Child', 'The Young King' and 'The Devoted Friend'. Running Time: 2h 31m Read by Anton Lesser A Little Princess Sara Crewe is one of the most vivid figures in children's fiction. Born in India and sent to school in England, she is, at first, treated like a princess by the teacher, Miss Minchin. But when it is evident that Sara is not the possessor of a princess's fortune, she is despatched to live in the attic and become a servant. It is the remarkable way which Sara copes - imagining things are not as bad as they seem - which has made her a role model for many young girls, who also hope to experience her happy ending. Running Time: 2h 37m Read by Lucy Whybrow Epic Adventures King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table These stories are about how, many years ago, Arthur the once and future King of England, set out to save his country from the troubles that plagued it, aided by the brave knights of his Round Table, and the most famous sword in the world, Excalibur; how Merlin the wizard fought against the wicked Morgana le Fay's enchantments, and how Arthur loved and lost the beautiful Guinevere, his Queen. Running Time: 2h 28m Read by Sean Bean Robin Hood The popularity of Robin Hood endures for ever. In this bright re-telling for audiobook by Benedict Flynn, complete with sound effects, Robin Hood steals from the rich and gives to the poor, faces and overcomes the Sheriff of Nottingham, is supported by Little John and Alan a'Dale, and meets Maid Marian. But the drama and the danger are ever present, and sadness is not far away. Running Time: 2h 19m Read by John McAndrew A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court The author of Huckleberry Finn and Tom Sawyer enjoys an unexpected fantasy as a nineteenth-century Yankee finds himself whisked back in time to an age of chivalry and knighthood - with some unusual consequences. Running Time: 2h 25m Read by Kenneth Jay The Price and the Pauper Originally written for children in 1881, The Prince and the Pauper relates the hilarious adventures of Tom Canty, a ragged street urchin who bears a striking resemblance to Edward VI, son of Henry VIII. Longing to experience the fun and excitement of the outside world, the young prince persuades Tom to exchange clothes, and in doing so, the two exchange places in society. Running Time: 2h 37m Read by Kenneth Jay Happy Endings, Tales of Friendship, Enchanted Worlds Features: Happy Endings Grimm's Fairy Tales Here are some of the most enchanting fairy stories of all time. The brothers Grimm conjure up a world of fantasy, hope and good fortune where the princess meets and marries the right prince (even if he was once a frog), and where the cruel witch, the arrogant wife and the greedy wolf get their come-uppance. It is a magical world which we must all inhabit at one time in our lives and which are as important in this computer age as ever before. Titles include The Frog Prince, Bearskin, The Elves and the Shoemaker, Snow White, Hansel and Gretel, The Golden Goose, The Dancing Shoes, Tom Thumb, Rumpelstiltskin, Little Red Riding Hood, The Fisherman's Wife, Cinderella and The Little Tailor Running Time: 2h 20m Read by Laura Paton Grimm's Fairy Tales 2 Jacob and Wilhelm's first book of fairy tales, Children's and Household Tales, published in 1812, included eighty-six folktales, and was an instant success. Shortly thereafter, the brothers incorporated seventy more stories in their next volume of Grimms' Fairy Tales. Filled with fantasy, magic, and talking animals, these enchanting tales for children often teach a lesson about moral values, and right from wrong. Reader Laura Paton's warmth and flair for characters, paired with bright and exciting classical music, results in a memorable production that younger listeners will enjoy again and again. Contains fourteen delightful tales. Titles include The Wolf and the Seven Children, The Pack of Ragamuffins, Brother and Sister, The Three Snake-Leaves, The Boots of Buffalo-Leather, The Drummer and others Running Time: 2h 06m Read by Laura Paton Thumbelina and Other Fairy Tales This delightful selection of stories by one of the classic masters of the genre includes some well-known and lesser known tales, presented in lively Naxos AudioBooks style with music and sound effects. This recording is also unique in that the stories are read by the finalists in the Naxos AudioBooks/The Times Voice of the Year competition which offered a recording opportunity to talented readers who had never studied or worked professionally. The competition produced some outstanding natural talents as this recording shows! Titles include Thumbelina, The Brave Soldier, The Princess and the Pea, The Storks, The Butterfly, The Flea and the Professor, The Flying Trunk, The Metal Pig, The Silver Shilling, and the Nightingale Running Time: 2h 34m Read by: Eleanor Buchan, Bob Rollet, Helen Davies, Michael Head, Richard Cuthbertson, Paul Rew, Howard Wolfin, Helen Davies, Julian McDonnell, Elizabeth Rickards Andersen's Fairy Tales The world of Hans Christian Andersen is seen through the eyes of children. There is the everyday wonder of an ugly duckling being transformed into a swan; the puffed-up Emperor being fooled by his own importance; the tender tragedy of a little match girl; the upright honesty of John rewarded by his travelling companion. By bringing true feelings to these stories, Andersen's tales have become part of universal folklore. Titles include The Emperor's New Clothes, The Ugly Duckling, The Little Match Girl, Big Claus and the Little Claus and many more Running Time: 2h 34m Read by Erica Johns Tales of Friendship Anne of Green Gables: Eleven-year-old orphan Anne Shirley has red hair, a vivid imagination and cannot stop talking. Quite a shock for old Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert who wanted a boy to help them on the farm... Anne is soon the talk of the town with her funny ways and endless adventures, but it is not long before she has won the hearts of everyone. This classic story is set in Canada at the beginning of the twentieth century and is one of the most enduring favourites of children's literature. Running Time: 2h 37m Read by Liza Ross Anne of Avonlea: This is the second volume in the poignant yet amusing tale of the perky red-headed Anne of Green Gables. This classic of children's literature is set in Canada at the beginning of the century and is one of the best-selling titles in children's literature ever. Running Time: 2h 19m Read by Liza Ross Black Beauty: Black Beauty, the friendly, patient stallion with a white blaze upon his forehead, is one of the most familiar figures in children's literature. After the first lively carefree years in the fields, Black Beauty learns to accept the saddle and bridle and the rule of his masters. But a succession of misfortunes shows that the life of a horse can be harsh and painful. This touching portrait, full of drama and sadness, is as moving now as when it was first written in 1877. Running Time: 2h 21m Read by Jonathan Keeble The Secret Garden: When orphaned Mary Lennox arrives at Misselthwaite Manor, her uncle's estate, everybody said she was the most disagreeable looking child ever seen. Depressed and withdrawn, Mary stumbles upon an arched doorway into an overgrown garden. She later discovers her pampered invalid cousin, tucked away in a dark room. Soon a charming journey into the magical secret garden begins... Running Time: 2h 36m Read by Jenny Agutter Enchanted Worlds Alice's Adventures of Wonderland Alice's adventures, funny, inventive and disturbing, have fascinated children and adults alike since their publication. This is a new unabridged recording using many voices to take the parts of The White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, the Queen of Hearts and the Cheshire Cat - and, of course, Alice herself. It makes for a roller-coaster ride of delightful fantasy. Running Time: 3h 57m Read by Jo Wyatt, Sean Barrett, Andrew Branch, Charles Collingwood, Teresa Gallagher, Steve Hodson, David Horovitch, et al. Though the Looking Glass With a star cast including Richard Wilson as Humpty Dumpty, David Shaw Parker as Tweedledum, David Timson as the Dodo, Teresa Gallagher as the Rose and the Fawn, Sean Barrett as The Lion and many more. Alice is back in her room, stroking her cats - but not for long. Slipping through the Looking Glass she meets another wild collection of fantasy characters including the Red and White Kings and Queens, Tweedledum and Tweedledee and is entertained by the poems Jabberwocky and The Walrus and the Carpenter. Running Time: 3h 19m Read by David Horovitch, and full cast The Wonderful Wizard of Oz This great children's classic, written in 1900 and immortalised in the Judy Garland film, retains its charm in this reading by Liza Ross. Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion are all here in technicolour - with some of the music that made the film unforgettable. Running Time: 2h 28m Read by Liza Ross Peter Pan 'I'm youth, I'm joy... I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg.' The story of the little boy who refused to grow up has captured the imagination of generations of children (and the adults they grew into) since its publication in 1904. Peter Pan flies in through the bedroom window one night and teaches Wendy, John and Michael to fly. He lures them away from their home and parents and takes them away to endless adventures in the magical Neverland, where they meet the wicked captain Hook and a host of other characters. Funny, charming, touching and incisively observant as to the ways of children and adults, Peter Pan is an unforgettable story. Running Time: 2h 30m Read by Samuel West In the Box: Treasures and Adventures, Storytelling Magic, Storytelling Magic Epic Adventures or Happy Endings, Tales of Friendship, Enchanted Worlds |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Naxos_Audiobooks_Classics_on_CD9krThumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Naxos_Audiobooks_Classics_on_CD7d1Standard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Naxos_Audiobooks_Classics_on_CDtzuDetail.jpg |saleid = 9665 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=bfcd9bbb-d7a4-45d8-ac07-20a8be48d361 |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/DiscussionRedirect.aspx?WootSaleId=9665 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}